Electronic systems can include digital-to-analog (D/A) converters (DACs). A DAC receives a digital input signal and converts the digital input signal to an analog output signal. A time varying digital input signal can be converted by the DAC into a time varying analog output signal. The sigma delta. DAC is one type of DAC and can be used in converting digital signals to continuous time analog signals for use in the audio band and for precision industrial measurement applications. To continue to increase functionality and performance of electronic systems, reducing power consumption by the systems can be a challenge. The present inventor has recognized a need for improved performance of DACs.